


Two Sticks

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Alphabet Soup challenge, years ago. 'F' is for 'Friction'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ralst.com. My first drabble!

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge. My first drabble!  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**Two Sticks**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

We're like two sticks, you and me. The friction between us causing a flame every time our lives rub together. 

I'm not complaining, really; if everything went smoothly, life would be rather dull, wouldn't it? Mind you, it's not as if friction hasn't caused its share of trouble, either. Christ, our very first meeting was nothing but two bits of sandpaper stubbornly scraping against each other. 

But now friction's in my favour; my hand stuttering up the inside of your thigh, calloused fingertips scratching your soft skin, setting little fires along the way. I watch as the flames consume you. 

**The End**


End file.
